


Laundry

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: They're an old married couple.





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Laundry nights were complicated.

Blaine glanced between the basket of clothes and the machine with a sort of resigned hopelessness, knowing that he wouldn't get through the night without at least one article of clothing missing or shrunk or otherwise incapacitated.  The entire affair baffled him, especially since Kurt had no trouble keeping his clothes in check.  Even the highest quality fabric emerged pristine and untampered when Kurt was in charge; Blaine was lucky to wash his polos without any of them shrinking.  Looking around the Laundromat, he steeled himself to his task, knowing that he was better off getting it down with than putting it off and facing the consequences.

Sighing, he loaded up the washer and hit the appropriate settings, sending off a silent plea to whoever might be listening not to shrink his cardigans.  (Especially since the loft was freezing and he really needed his nice cardigans.)

He knew that Kurt was available for consultation at any time, but he still wanted to do laundry on his own.  He wanted to manage his own affairs to a degree.  Living together meant sharing a space, but it also meant functioning independently in intertwining circles.  They each had their own routines: Kurt preferred to sleep in and catch a coffee before he got anything else done, while Blaine woke up early and got everything done before the coffee was ready, fresh for Kurt and refreshingly sweet for him. 

On Wednesday nights -- Blaine's least favorite night of the week -- he washed his laundry while Kurt did his Sweatin' with the Oldies workout.  Tempted though he was to call Kurt and ask him for confirmation that he was doing everything right, Blaine resisted the urge to ask him for help.  The instructions were clear enough, and he'd done his own laundry throughout high school.  Surely it couldn't be that much different.

"Hey, Stranger," a familiar voice greeted as the same stranger bumped hips with him lightly as he brushed past to fill up his own washer.  "Fancy meeting you here."

"Kurt," Blaine said, a mixture of delight and embarrassment spreading through him.  Nothing had even happened to his clothes yet and he was already ashamed of the results.  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working a late shift tomorrow, remember?" Kurt said, loading up his washer with swift, economical tosses.  "I had to push back laundry night."  Snapping the door shut and punching in the appropriate settings, he leaned back and smiled at Blaine, easy-going and content.  "And as much fun as it is to have the loft to myself, I might have missed my fiancé," he added, closing the distance between them as he twined his arms around Blaine's waist.

Resting his cheek against Kurt's shoulder briefly as he hugged him back, Blaine let him go and glanced forlornly at his machine, aware that his beloved cardigans were probably being torn asunder as they spoke.  "Air dry the cardigans," Kurt said suddenly, settling back on the bench.

"What?"

"Air dry them, or they'll shrink."  Pulling up the messages on his phone, he smiled, a warm, familiar gesture as he held up the phone, pinning Blaine down with a simple, "Smile."

Blaine obliged, folding his arms self-consciously across his chest after the picture, aware that his pajama-style after-class wear wasn't his best look.  Sweats and a t-shirt with slightly frazzled hair, he felt silly, almost, as he asked, "Who are you sending it to?"

"Carole.  She wanted to know how we were holding up." Tapping away, crossing one leg over another, he added, "Nothing says -- New Yorker like a good old-fashioned Laundromat."

Blaine hummed, glancing at Kurt's legs, snug in his mustard yellow pants before -- pausing, turning away from the machine's dials and asking slowly, "Are those my pants?"

Kurt finished his text, glanced down at his own legs, and shrugged.

"Those are definitely my pants," Blaine said, pouting as he said, "Kurt.  Have you been stealing my clothes?"

A light dusting of pink across Kurt's cheeks confirmed his suspicions, but he still managed a faux-haughty sniff as he re-crossed his legs and insisted, "They're comfy."

Relieved that he'd found the source of his mysteriously vanishing clothes -- and a way to prevent his cardigans from shrinking -- Blaine settled onto the bench beside him, bumping his knee against Kurt's.  "Hey."

"Hm?" Kurt didn't look up from his phone, but he paused, relaxing when Blaine intertwined their fingers.

"I think it's adorable." Then, with a quick kiss to his cheek, Blaine finished, "I think you're adorable."

"We're actually an old married couple," Kurt moaned, burying his face against Blaine's shoulder.

"I can live with that," Blaine accepted, reaching up to stroke his shoulder soothingly.

And maybe, he thought, as Kurt leaned against him, warm and content, laundry nights didn't have to be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
